the lost goddess part 2
by bryancolley123
Summary: sequal to the lost goddess


Chapter 2

Brian and wate slowly walked outside the main building, down the street, and stopped by the, now abandoned playground. once they were secluded from all eyes. two more goons appeared from the shadows and placed them selfs on each side of wate. Brian notice this and shook his head in disdain.

"really dude." he said." you need some goons to help you get your assed kicked". just then both boys did somthing that Brian never in his life pictured them doing. wate changed. he grew even taller and musculer than he was before. his blonde hair turned into a green maine, like a lion. And spreaded two giant bat wings, along with two rams horns that emited from his frontal lobe.

as his goons did the same, Brian now did somthing he never expected himself to do. he screemed like a little girl and ran as fast as he could awayfrom the guy who had offered to fight him."ha ha ha!"wate screamed."that's right! run you worthless demigod! run!" what ? Brian thought. demigod? what the fucks he talkin abou-" before he could think any further one of wates goons grabed him and threw him onto the ground behind them.

that hurt. Brian tried to move but the wind was completely nocked out of him. he tried to take a breath but just then wate had pounced on him like a wild animal. wate grabed him by the hair and lifted his neck into clear bite range. "now whos getting there ass kicked" he asked."huh, Colley." Brian tried to move but his body was pinned by the giant mass of the lion faced creature, that was once wate.

"that's right." he said. Then Brian noticed that wates voice had changed as well. now it sounded metalic. like a blade running down a jagged piece of stone."squerm!"he continued."it makes the kill all the more pleasurable!" this dude, or whatever he was, was sick. Brian thought to himself.

"Any last words?" he asked Brian."yeah." he replied."six actually. Blow me you fat hobo rapist."wates animal eyes whirled with rage."DIE!" he shouted. Brian braced himself for death, but instead, a sound like something metalic being swong through the air filled his ears. then a sickining sound like sombody chopping a very human like watermelon. Brian opened his eyes to find wates head falling onto his head practicly kissing him.

"Eeeeeewwww!" Brian said, trying to get the hairs out of his mouth. "Having fun." a teasing voice said. he looked up to the strangest, well not exactly the strangest, sight he had seen yet. the "goth" girl standing above him with a four foot long bronze sword in hand. "Brother!" the goons cried in unison."you'll pay for that you-" but before thay could finish the "goth" girl had ran up to them, and in two, effortless strokes, decapitated them both.

"wow!" Brian said. she looked at him as if he where some whiny little kid that she had to babysit tonight."come on." she said. "we gotta get the fuck outta doge before more show up." "More." he shouted." what exactly were those things?" "mytones." she said. "Vicious little fuckers aren't thay?" "you could say that again." he replied. "Vicious little fuck-" "I didn't mean literaly!" he shouted.

"come on." she said more impatiently." we gotta go." "wait." Brian said." what about the bod-" as Brian looked where wate and his "brothers" bodies were, all he saw was three piles of golden dust, that quickly vanished in the wind.

"Come On!" she was yelling now and Brian had been in the front row to what happened to people that pissed this chick off. so he decided it would be best to do what she suggested, and"get the fuck outta doge!" "okay." he said." let's go."

"Good." she said." we gotta get a ride first tough." she said."where are we going."he asked. she didn't answer, but just ran with Brian at her heels."why were those pythons-or whatever." "mythones." she corrected, a little irretaded, which kind of pissed him off, but he let it go."why did thay call me a "demigod"." again she ignored me. now Brian was giving off fumes. "I can't believe I ever liked this broad."he muttered."what?" she asked. "Nothing." he said quickly. then Brian recalled he never knew her name. so he tought, what the hell. "Can you at least tell me your name!" he shouted at her. she almost seemed stunned by the sudden question.

it took her a while but she finally said,"Koda. my name's Koda."


End file.
